The present disclosure relates to a solid-state storage device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a solid-state storage device that includes an integral connector that permits the storage device to be directly connected to another device.
Solid-state memory devices have increased in popularity in recent years. By way of example, flash memory has come into common use in handheld electronic devices such as digital cameras, music players, and the like. Due to the recent advances in solid-state memory devices, several available devices now comprise enough capacity such that they can be used to produce alternative storage devices that can be used in similar manner to more conventional storage devices such as floppy discs, zip discs, etc.
Unfortunately, most such storage devices require intermediate hardware to connect the storage device to another (e.g., host) device. Although, more recently, some solid-state storage devices have been introduced that are capable of directly connecting to a host device, most such devices either have limited storage capacity or limited transfer rate performance.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a storage device that is adapted for direct connection to another device and that offers high storage capacity and/or performance.
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state storage device. In one arrangement, the storage device comprises a memory device comprising one of an atomic resolution storage (ARS) device and a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device, a controller, and an integral connector that is used to directly connect the storage device to another device.